


Glitches and Gallantry

by GallifreyanChild



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, Everybody else is so fucking oblivious, Fluff, Lots of Sanses, Lots of it, Lots of the Shipping, M/M, Rare Pairings, it really is, multivoid, this is all fluff i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanChild/pseuds/GallifreyanChild
Summary: Also called 'Five Times That the AU Sanses Almost Found out That Error and Lust Were in a Relationship (And the One Time They Did)'.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the google doc I wrote this on: "bibbidy bobbody boo let's get crackin' and wRITE THE SKELLY DORKS"
> 
> I'm back with more Error/Lust! Ahaha I love this ship too much
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The 'M' rating of this fic is only implemented because of possible future content. The rating of this chapter itself is T.
> 
> The multivoid concept is by Faemyth <3
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

Ink hadn’t always seen eye-to-eye with Error, but lately it was just insane.

“Get back here, you pastel-painted _glitch!_ ” Error screeched as he practically tore throughout the multivoid, halls and rooms becoming a blur for Ink as he zipped away as fast as he could.

“Out of the way, out of the way!” Ink shouted to a rather startled Sci, who was carrying a stack of books and was rather unfortunately crossing the hall in front of him. Poor Sci barely had time to drop the books and dive before Ink zoomed past, followed by Error and his plethora of strings.

Furniture crashed and glass shattered as Error ran into it, turns not as sharp and neat as Ink’s so he caused a _lot_ more damage when racing after him down the halls.

“What the hell-?!?” shouted Fell from on top of one of the upper halls, looking over the banister down below to view the two skeletons running around and fighting. Fell had just enough time to lean back before a stray blaster beam went through right where his head would have been.

“ _WATCH WHERE YOU’RE AIMING THOSE!”_ Fell yelled at Error, whose blaster that had happened to be.

Ink and Error burst into the main room of the multivoid, startling awake poor Classic and causing Swap to peek in from the adjacent kitchen. Attacks fired rapidly at each other, creating singe marks in the walls and barely missing the remaining furniture.

“Yo, broskis!” called out Fresh from where he had taken cover in the corner. “Fighting’s totally unrad!”

“Fresh, you’re not helping!” Ink shouted over the noise and clatter, gripping his paintbrush tightly and sending another volley of attacks at Error.

“But he’s right, Ink!” Swap cried out, looking between the two with worry.

“Plus, you’re gonna bring this whole place crashing down!” Classic added, having taken refuge behind the couch he had been sleeping on.

“Too bad!” Error shrieked, sending several strings flying at Ink.

“What the hell’s going on?” Outer had rushed in from the hall at the other end of the room, but immediately took refuge with Classic when a paint splotch narrowly missed him.

Fell and Sci followed. Sci had cut through the kitchen(and was now hiding with Swap), while Fell had raced along the upstairs. He peered over the banisters that lined the hall that cut right over the main room.

“Outer, Classic!” Fell shouted. “Hold Error down with gravity magic!”

Error reacted too late, however, and his soul immediately pinged blue and he was pressed down to the ground due to the combined efforts of Classic and Outer. Ink, however, was a different story, as he immediately went to tackle Error after he was rendered defenseless.

Only with the combined efforts of both Swap and Sci were they able to pull Ink off of him, the artist all the while flailing his limbs and fighting against them.

“Let go of me!” Ink snapped, jerking his right arm away from Sci after calming down slightly. Swap let go of his other arm after that.

“Okay, what the hell was that?” Fell snapped, having made his way downstairs during that time.

“Error started it,” Ink growled, crossing his arms.

“Started it?!? You were the one who got in my _way!”_ Error protested, struggling against the gravity magic, struggling as Classic and Outer carefully maneuvered his soul so that he was standing up in a relatively comfortable position.

“Yeah? Well you-”

“Stoppit, both of ya!” Fell roared at the both of them. “You’re actin’ like two year olds!”

“Plus, trashin’ the place like this ain’t a cool thing to do,” Fresh put in.

“Shut the _*FUNK*_ up, Fresh!” Error snapped. “And stop censoring me!”

“Dat colorful lingo ain’t gonna fly here, brah.”

“Fresh, stop censoring him,” Sci replied calmly. “It won’t fix anything.”

Fresh again mumbled something about ‘colorful lingo’.

“You guys need to stop fighting!” Swap stressed. “If you keep doing this, one of you might end up hurt!”

“I think that’s his goal,” Ink snapped bitterly.

“For once in your miserable lifetime, you’re right,” Error agreed.

“I believe we said shut up,” Classic chipped in, glaring at the both of them.

“Now, what in the world inspired you to do this?” Outer asked.

Ink rolled his eyes, “ _Error_ was being a big baby ‘cuz I got some paint on his _dolls_ ,” Ink said. “ _Accidentally,_ too.”

“Puppets,” Error hissed. “They’re _puppets.”_

“Yeah, yeah,” Ink said, “bet you dress ‘em up and have tea parties too.”

“ _WHY, YOU-_ ”

The room exploded in a shouting match as Error broke free of the gravity magic, lunging forward and tackling Ink where he stood. Fresh tried to separate them but to no avail, Outer and Classic trying to get ahold of Error’s soul again but, again, not succeeding. Sci screeched at them all and Fell had his face in his hands, and Swap looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

Ink finally managed to shove Error off of him, sending the glitched skeleton skidding across the Multivoid floor. He scrambled to his feet, pointing his paintbrush at the other.

Error stood up as well, glaring. “ _THAT’S IT. I’m gonna tear you apart, limb from-”_

“Error, _stop._ ”

The entire room fell absolutely silent. Not because of what had been said, but because said person now had a hand gently placed on Error’s shoulder. And that person was Lust. He had approached Error from behind, entering the room through the main hall door that Error and Ink had originally come through.

Error turned his head to Lust. “What do _you_ want?!?” he snapped.

Lust removed his hand from Error’s shoulder and put both of his hands on his hips. “You to apologize,” Lust said, giving his best motherly glare towards Error.

Ink’s jaw almost dropped when Error didn’t retort, only grumbling instead.

“Come on, Ink already said it was an accident. Plus, it’s rather easy to wash them,” Lust said.

“But he-!”

“No buts.”

Error growled in frustration, casting his gaze between Lust and Ink. “Fine,” he spat. “Sorry.”

Ink was left floundering like a fish. _How in the hell did Lust get that to happen?_ But then he realized that Lust was glaring at him, now, probably waiting for - oh.

“Er - it’s okay, really,” Ink said. “Just… don’t try and kill me again?”

Error huffed. “No promises,” he said, pointing a phalange at Ink, then turned and stalked out of the room.

Lust let out a sigh of relief. “Finally. Is everyone okay?”

He was only met with rather stunned nods of assent.

“Good,” Lust said, then smiled and turned around and left the room.

 _That’s - that was… odd,_ Ink thought.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sci gets kinda suspicious with how Error and Lust are acting. However, I don't think he really knows what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOP ABOARD THE FLUFF TRAIN WITH ME TOOT TOOT
> 
> Again, this chapter is rated T ^^ 
> 
> hehe I love these children
> 
> Enjoy :D

_How in the hell is this supposed to work?_ Sci thought to himself, staring at the complex physics equation before him. He was currently sitting cross-legged on one of the couches of the multivoid’s living room, trying to figure out how this equation was supposed to work in his long-term project.

He sighed and tapped his pencil against the notebook, making little scritch-scratch marks in the corner of the paper with the lead.

“Just - c’mon, lemme see the problem.”

“No.”

“You’re just gonna continue to tangle it up, then?”

Sci lifted his head to register the two that walked into the room - Lust and Error, which was an unusual sight. Error held a tangled pastel colored mess of string in both of his hands, glaring at the ball of yarn angrily, while Lust was walking alongside.

Error huffed and collapsed back on one of the other couches, leaning forward slightly to concentrate on… whatever that mass of string was. “No, I’m going to _fix it._ ”

Lust chuckled, sitting down beside him. “Good luck with that,” he remarked sarcastically.

Error turned his head and glared at Lust. “I will,” he insisted, then looked back down at his ball of string before fiddling with it some more.

Sci watched the both of them for a few more moments, Lust watching closely as Error tried to untangle his mass of string. However, that soon became less interesting, and he turned back to his math equation.

 _Ugh, there are too many variables!_ Sci mentally complained, and moved one of the variables to the other side of the equation. Maybe if he continued moving around variables, he’d see something maybe he hadn’t before.

“It looks like a Moldsmal.”

Sci looked up again to see Lust chuckling and Error giving him the angriest glare he could muster.

“It does _not_ look like a Moldsmal,” Error replied, huffing.

“Yes it does. See the ridges in the strings?”

In Sci’s opinion, it truly did bear resemblance to a Moldsmal.

“Here, let me take a look at-”

“ _Don’t touch it!”_ Error hissed, pulling it away when Lust reached for it.

“Or what, you’ll string me up? Kinda hard to do that when they’re all tangled,” Lust retorted.

“I swear, instead of what it’s supposed to be, I’ll make this a puppet of _you_ and then _tear it up,_ ” Error threatened.

“Ooh, I’m quaking in my boots,” Lust said, laughing at Error’s frustrated whale noise he made after the statement. “Come on, just let me help you.”

“ _No,”_ Error said yet again.

“Okay, well who’s it supposed to be? You can tell me that at least,” Lust said.

Error rolled his eyes, but relented. “Sugartale Mettaton,” he muttered. “But it’s just a tangled blob now.”

“Well, then can I help you make it a not tangled blob?”

“ _No.”_

“ _Error, come oooon.”_

“ _I said no.”_

Lust huffed, crossing his arms. “You’re so touchy.”

Error huffed, then resumed trying to untangle his strings. This lasted for another five minutes before, in a huff of anger, he tossed the ball of string right onto Lust’s lap.

“You win. Have at it.”

Sci raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, now watch,” Lust said. “When you’re untangling something, you gotta focus on one string at a time instead of just tugging at the mass. It actually doesn’t take as much time as you’d think.”

Error watched with piqued interest as Lust carefully pulled at the soft pastel-colored strings, minutes flying by as each string came loose. At the end, Lust rolled up all the strings into a neat ball, tucking away the loose end under a couple of other already-wrapped strings.

“There,” Lust said, tossing the yarn back into Error’s lap. “Try not to get them tangled again.” Lust stood up, heading out of the room.

“Wha- wait!” Error said, following him. “Where’d you learn to do that?!?”

“Well, okay, when my bro started getting some kinkier clients-”

“NEVERMIND. I don’t want to know.”

Lust just laughed and didn’t respond.

And as the two left the room, Sci could have sworn he heard Error giggling a bit as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHE
> 
> HEHEHEH
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated! :D Yikes, this one was shorter than planned, but oh well *shrug*
> 
> Alsooooo this probably won't update again 'till Monday or Tuesday, since I'm travelling with my marching band to Disneyland ^^ we're gonna march down Main Street and play some cool holiday music
> 
> I hopefully will be writing while on the trip though, so I can have a bit of an extra edge when I get back.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Lust bake a cake. Swap watches and is confused as to why the two are getting along.
> 
> For the record, no one said that Sanses were especially bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY THE FLUFF OF THESE CHILDREN
> 
> Chapter rating is still T.

Swap didn't think much of the new friendly development that almost everybody had noticed by now -- if anything, he thought it was good, not just for Error but for Lust as well. The both of them had been rather detached from the group of Sanses as a whole, so Swap found himself relieved that they were…

Friends? Yeah, that seemed to work.

Currently, Swap was settled in the Multivoid’s TV room, lying with his stomach on the carpet in front of the TV. Some reruns of Napstabot were playing, and Ink had taken the liberty of joining him in watching it. Swap had to keep himself from spoiling what was going to happen (although everybody else called the daytime soap operas predictable, so he guessed it really didn't matter). Ink was sitting next to him, cross-legged.

“What was that guy’s name again?” Ink asked, pointing to one of the many on-screen characters played by Napstabot. The only way you could really tell them apart was their costumes.

“Carmine,” Swap answered, idly kicking his legs back and forth in the air. He’d seen this one so many times, he knew the characters’ names by heart.

The movie continued playing. Ink was completely engrossed, but Swap kept getting distracted. Distracted by little things, like tapping or that giggling coming from the outside hallway.

Speaking of the giggling, it grew louder and closer. Swap turned his head towards the door, furrowing his brows. It was a little hard to make out, but Swap tuned out the noise of the television in order to focus on who was talking.

“So you’re _sure_ nobody's going to be in the kitchen?” the first voice said, volume low.

“Relax. I made sure the rest of them were out of the house. And the only ones here are Swap and Ink, and they’re in there watching Napstabot.”

“They’re _here?”_

“Relax, mister ‘I-can’t-be-seen-baking-a-frilly-pink-”

“ _Don’t_ say it!”

“Okay, okay. Anyways, _come on._ We're not gonna have the kitchen to ourselves forever.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

Swap could hear the footsteps going down the hall. He stopped kicking his feet and pushed himself up off of the floor to his knees.

“Swap? You good?” Ink asked.

“Huh?” Swap said, turning his head to face Ink. “Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. I just… need to do something real quick. I'll be right back. You can keep watching, I’ve seen this one already.”

Ink blinked. “Ah. Cool,” he said as Swap stood up. “This one’s actually pretty good, by the way.”

“Glad you like it,” Swap said, smiling, then shifted his focus elsewhere, heading out of the TV room and closing the door behind him.

Soft giggles echoed throughout the hall, followed by an overdramatic “ _Shh_!” as the footsteps became quieter. Swap tread carefully down the hall, trying to follow the sounds. A part of him felt a little bad for eavesdropping like this, but his curiosity quickly quelled any hint of guilt that may have been there.

“How do you even bake one of these?” By now, Swap had realized that the voices were Error and Lust, Error being the one who had just spoken.

“It’s not too hard. I helped Papyrus make one a while back when it was Undyne’s birthday. I’ve got cake mix already and the directions are on the box, if I remember correctly,” Lust replied.

The kitchen door creaked open and clicked shut again afterwards. Swap tiptoed up to the door and listened carefully.

“Flour. Where the fuck is the flour?”

Lust sighed, “In the cabinet, you spork.”

Error snorted. “Spork?”

“I blanked. You use all the good insults.”

“True.”

“I've got the eggs and sugar. Everything else has already been set out. Find the flour okay?”

A cabinet door creaked. “Yup, it’s right here.”

There were a couple of shuffling sounds and then a plop, which preceded the sound of tearing paper.

“Ugh. Why does flour have to poof everywhere when you open the stupid bag?” Error grumbled.

Lust giggled. “You have some flour on your forehead.”

“Uuuuugh.”

“You look adorable.”

“Shut up.”

Swap couldn't contain his curiosity much longer, so he opened the kitchen door a crack. True to Lust’s word, white powder was covering the top of Error’s skull and was smeared in patches over his jacket.

Lust sighed, grabbing a paper towel and reaching forward to try and wipe it off of his forehead.

“Is it gone?”

“It’s… smeared.”

“Dammit.”

“Just wash it off later,” Lust said, rolling his eyelights and turning back to the gathered ingredients. “How many eggs does the recipe call for?”

“Uhh…” Error snatched up a piece of paper that sat on the counter. “Two.”

“Got it,” Lust said, grabbing a couple of eggs and cracking them into a large mixing bowl. “Flour?”

“Like four cups or something. Yeah, four cups,” Error said, setting the paper down and then measuring out the proper amount of flour before pouring it in the bowl.

Swap wasn't sure why he stayed and spied on their cake-baking session, but it - he felt like he was missing something. Something he wasn't noticing. And the Magnificent Sans always had to notice things!

While the cake cooked in the oven, Error and Lust got to work making the frosting.

“Does it really have to be pink?”

“Oh, hush. It’s his favorite color. Besides, the only other color dye we have is green.”

“Green is good.”

“On a cake? Think again,” Lust said, giving a glare with a hint of something else in the expression as he held a wooden spoon tightly in one hand and a bowl in the other, stirring steadily. “Three drops of coloring will be more than enough. Be careful.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Error said, holding up a small bottle of food coloring. Carefully, he squeezed three drops into the mix of frosting. “There.”

Lust kept stirring. The timer for the oven bleeped, and Error quickly pulled out the cake. “You think it’s done?” Error asked.

“Well, we did put it in for the right amount of time. Poke it with a toothpick to make sure,” Lust said.

“A toothpick? How's that going to help?”

“Poke it in the center, then pull out the toothpick. If the toothpick is still clean, the cake is done. If it has cake stuff stuck to it, then it’s not.”

“Huh. You sure know a lot about baking.”

“Well, unless I wanted to have Pap’s spaghetti every night, I kinda had to learn how to cook, didn't I?”

“Fair enough.” Error poked the cake with a toothpick. “It’s done.”

“Good. Now we can frost it,” Lust said, setting down the frosting bowl and gingerly taking the cake pan from Error. He carefully removed the cake and set it on a cutting board.

“Do we have to let it cool at all?”

“Nah, we're good,” Lust said, grabbing the bowl again and giving the frosting a couple of quick stirs before reaching over to the counter for the two frosting bags, spooning the pink paste into each.

“Uh, Lust? This might come as a shock to you, but I've _never_ frosted a cake in my entire life,” Error said as he was handed a frosting bag. He fiddled with the metal tip a bit.

“You don’t have to be a professional,” Lust said. “Just follow my lead.”

Error tried to follow Lust’s lead in frosting the cake, but his lines were shakier and the little frosting swirls less neat than Lust’s. At one point,Error accidentally fumbled the frosting bag and squirted frosting all over Lust’s hands.

“Shit. Sorry,” Error mumbled but before he could do anything else,he was surprised with a squirt of pink frosting to his own face.

“Payback.”

“We're gonna need this for the cake, let’s not waste it.”

“Actually, we just finished the cake.”

“What?”

“Frosting fight!”

“SHIT-!”

Error jumped out of the way of a stream of pink frosting, hiding behind a counter. Lust only laughed, brandishing his frosting bag like a gun.

“Okay, Sir Slut. It’s _on,_ ” Error said, gripping his frosting bag tight and quickly popping up from behind the counter, shooting frosting across the kitchen.

The kitchen erupted with shouts and laughter, frosting flying across the kitchen and covering the counters and cabinets as well as both Error and Lust (although thankfully the cake was moved so it wouldn't get hit). Threats were exchanged and name-calling occurred as the two of them ran about the small space.

“You ready to surrender, Mr. Kinky Cockfuck?” Error called out from behind a counter.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, glitchdick,” Lust replied with an equally jovial tone.

Error ran out from behind the counter, firing frosting at the other.

Swap, in the meantime, had realized that Ink was probably wondering where in the world he’d gone, so he leaned back a bit from the door to turn and leave, but, just his luck,one of the floorboards creaked.

The frosting fight ceased.

Swap’s head snapped back up to look through the crack in the door, starry pupils meeting the gazes of both Lust and Error.

Error’s vision immediately shorted out, static fizzling around his eye sockets. He immediately stretched out a hand behind him, opening a portal to the antivoid, and immediately hopping through it and closing it behind him.

Lust sighed, shooting Swap an annoyed glance. Swap stepped back, frowning slightly in guilt. Lust sighed again and blipped out of existence.

“Swap? You okay?”

Swap jumped and spun around, armor clanking loudly when he did so.

Ink tugged on his scarf a bit. “Sorry, didn't mean to startle ya. You okay? You were gone for a while.”

Swap nodded. “Er, yeah, I’m fine.”

“Did you want to finish that NTT movie?” Ink asked, jerking a thumb behind him in the general direction of the TV room.

“Sure. Sure, that.. sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, my friends and I frequently use the name Mr. Kinky Cockfuck as Lust's nickname. As well as Glitchdick for Error.
> 
> Please comment!
> 
> EDIT: Forgot to mention. The cake they were baking is actually for UL Papyrus' birthday ^_^ I was gonna mention it in the chapter but it somehow didn't make it in. Oh well.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's never played Cards Against Humanity before. I wonder how that will turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally haha
> 
> I wanted to update this for so long but this chapter was honestly a pain in the butt to write. 
> 
> Also, I finally warranted the M rating I put on this fic haha xD because come on, it's Cards Against Humanity.

Dude, you need more than three people to play Cards Against Humanity,” Classic said.

“Why? You can play it with three,” Outer said. “One for the judge or whatever, and two for the others.”

“Yeah, but that’s not very fun. Only two cards to read from?”

“Plus, who else are we gonna get to play with us?” Fell asked. “Swap?”

Outer elbowed Fell lightly as the latter chuckled. “Well, durr, obviously not Swap,” Outer said. “What about Sci?” He snorted, then added, “Or Fresh?”

Classic snorted as well. “Fresh wouldn’t understand half the stuff that appears in this game. Besides, I think he’s actually with Sci. Down at the labs in Sci’s universe or something.”

“Really?” Fell asked. “Why would he be with Sci?”

Classic shrugged. “Dunno.”

Fell let out a breath then thought for a moment. “Ink might be around. Ya think we could get him to play?”

“Ink’s with Swap in his universe, so no,” Outer said. “Is anyone else around?”

“Only Error,” Classic said.

“We all know that’s not gonna happen,” Fell said.

There was a pause. “What about Lust?” Outer suggested.

“What about me?”

All three skeletons’ heads turned in the direction the statement came from. Apparently, Outer had impeccable timing, because Lust was passing by at that exact moment and poked his head inside the room, which happened to be Outer’s bedroom. The three of them were just sitting in a circle on the carpet currently, the Cards Against Humanity box on the floor in the middle.

“Uh…” Classic said. “We were just, uh. Gonna play Cards Against Humanity, but we’ve only got three people,” he explained.

“Oh, well, if you need more people…” he said, then poked his head back out. A muffled “Hey, Error!” was heard.

There was a bit of grumbling, then a gruff “What?”

“You interested in playing Cards Against Humanity?” Lust said.

“What the hell is that?” Error replied.

Fell, Classic, and Outer exchanged a look. This was most likely not going to end well.

“Well, come on over and we'll teach you,” Lust said.

“We?”

“Yep. Outer, Fell, and Classic are here too. They just needed a couple more people.”

A couple moments later, Lust came back into the room followed by Error. The three skeletons sitting on the floor exchanged nervous glances, eyeing Error with a bit of worry.

“Okay, so how do you play?” Error grumbled after he and Lust had both sat down on the floor.

“Well, uh,” Outer started, opening the box and taking out some of the cards, “Have you ever played the game Apples to Apples?”

“No,” Error answered flatly.

“Ah. Okay,” he replied, “Well, each person gets dealt ten of these white cards,” he said, then held up some of the cards. “And at the beginning of each round, one person draws a black card, reads it out loud. There’s a blank in each of the black cards, and that’s where the other players come in.”

“The rest of the players have to try and fill in that blank with the cards they have,” Fell supplied. “Pick one that fits well, or one that’s funny or something. Uh, point is, you want the person with the black card to pick your card because they like it or like how it fits with the black card. And if they do, you get the black card. The first person to five black cards wins.”

Error huffed and crossed his arms. “Sounds stupid.”

“Don’t knock it ‘till you’ve tried it,” Lust said.

“What, have you played this before?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” he said. “Many times.” Lust grinned.

Fell, Outer, and Classic once again shared a look. This was definitely not going to end well.

“Okay, I don’t even want to know what that look means,” Error grumbled, shifting his gaze away from Lust. “Let’s just - play the damn game.”

Outer dealt the cards to the group, trying to pretend not to notice how Error’s face scrunched up when he picked up the first card. As well as the second, and third, all the way to the tenth. He was holding them like he just been dealt a pile of moldy cheese. However, he didn’t make any comments on it. Yet.

“So, how do we decide who goes first?” Error asked.

“Whoever took a shit last.”

Error blinked, then turned his head towards Lust. “...excuse me?”

Lust chuckled. “Don’t look at me. It’s in the rules.”

Error cast his gaze over to the other three disbelievingly.

“...It’s in the rules,” Classic admitted, shrugging.

Error rolled his eyes and grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'I’m going to regret this’.

“So, who’s going first?” Lust asked, casting a glance around at the others.

Classic wordlessly raised a hand, letting out a small sigh. “That’d be me.”

“Wait, how would a skeleton even…?” Error started, then apparently thought better of it. “Never mind. I don’t even want to know.”

Classic cleared his throat and drew a black card before reading it. “I drink to forget-” he made a vague gesture with his free hand, “-blank.”

Outer was the first to put his card down, letting out a little snort and trying not to laugh any further.

“Little luck on your first round, then?” Fell asked, sifting through his cards.

Outer shrugged. “That depends on what Classic thinks is funny. Then again, we’re the most closely related in terms of universal placement, so we think the most alike.”

“Oh, now that’s cheating!” Fell said with a scoff, setting his own card down.

“Is not. Can't really do anything about it,” Outer replied with a shrug.

Meanwhile, Lust had chosen his own card and set it with the others. He took a glance at Error, whose face was scrunched up in what seemed to be concentration. “Having trouble?”

“No,” Error grumbled, eyelights flicking between two cards. “They're just all stupid choices. What kind of a game is this?”

“A game for people who like disgusting and offensive humor. Which are us. So come on, pick a card,” Lust encouraged.

Error grumbled and snatched a card from his hand, tossing it down with the others. Classic picked up the four cards and shuffled them around, turning them over with a bit of dramatic flair. Outer snorted. Classic cleared his throat.

“First one. I drink to forget the violation of our most basic human rights,” he said. “Well, we’re getting pretty deep here already.”

“Shut up and read the rest,” Fell said the corners of his mouth tilting upwards in a small, barely-hidden smile.

“Okay okay,” Classic said. He looked at the next card. “I drink to forget Kanye West.”

“I think we all drink to forget Kanye West,” Lust commented, snorting. A chuckle came from Outer as well.

“I drink to forget civilian casualties,” Classic said. “Yikes. And the final one,” he continued, picking up the last card. “I drink to forget alcoholism.”

Error actually chuckled at that while Fell had to reach up a hand to cover his own mouth in order to keep from laughing. Classic grinned, “All right, whose was that one?”

Outer laughed and raised a hand. “Mine. Duh.”

Fell lightly elbowed him as Classic passed him the card. Classic looked to his left, where Error was. “All right, we’re going clockwise,” Classic said. “It's your turn to judge, Error.”

“Is there a 'none at all because they're all stupid’ option?” Error asked hopefully.

“Nope,” Outer said, popping the 'p’. “Your turn. Draw the black card.”

Error rolled his eyelights and picked up a black card from the closest stack. He took one glance at it and scowled.

“You have to read it out loud,” Lust said.

“Ugh. Fine,” Error said. He looked back down at the card. “Hey baby, come back to my place and I'll show you-” he made a gesture with his free hand, similar to what Classic had done. “-blank.”

Lust was the first to set his card down, practically slapping it on the carpeted floor in front of Error.

“Of course you’d be the first one to have a card for it,” Fell grumbled, looking at Lust, who shrugged.

“What can I say? I have talent,” he replied.

“Or maybe it’s just cause you’re always looking for opportunities to make sex jokes,” Error retorted, rolling his eyelights.

Lust put a hand to his chest in mock offense. “Sex jokes? Why, I would never!”

Outer snorted and put down his card, setting down the rest of his hand and sticking his hands in his pockets. Fell put down his card soon after that, Classic following within a few seconds. Error picked up the cards, mixing them around, then with a deep breath, turned the first one over.

“Do I really have to read it all out loud?”

“Yup.”

Error sighed. “Hey baby,” he began, “come back to my place and I’ll show you a PowerPoint presentation.”

“Wow, so lewd,” Lust quipped. “Powerpoints. Oh, bend me over the projector and fuck me 'till I can’t stand~!”

Outer tried to cover up his laughter with a coughing fit, while Fell and Classic simply didn't care and startled chuckling, much to Error's chagrin. He glared at the three of them, but it did nothing to stop them.

“Ha-ha. Very funny,” Error deadpanned.

“Just, uh, read the next card,” Outer said after having recovered from his coughing fit.

Error rolled his eyelights. “Hey baby, come back to my place and I’ll show you Harry Potter erotica.”

This time, Lust snickered before adding his commentary. He thrust out his right hand in a dramatic gesture, the other close to his chest, “Ohh, Professor Snape~!”

“Okay, that wasn't even funny,” Error said, trying to ignore the way the others were laughing. He rolled his eyelights once more and turned back to the cards. “Hey baby,” he read, “come back to my place and I’ll show you Lance Armstrong's missing testicle.”

Error slowly looked upwards to glare at the skeleton who was sitting next to him.

“Hey, that one wasn’t mine,” Lust said, raising his hands in surrender. “I swear.”

“Sure, and which one was, the Harry Potter erotica?”

“Just read the next card, Error.”

Error sighed, picking up the last card. “Hey baby, come back to my place and I’ll show you-” He cut himself off, then after a few moments, slammed the white card back down on the floor facedown, entire face burning with a yellow blush.

Lust gave the black skeleton a wink, poking his tongue out between his teeth.

“How the hell did you even get that card?!?”

“Well, I kinda wrote it in myself.”

“That’s probably a million kinds of going against the rules!” Error protested in a shrill voice.

“Well, it was worth it.” Lust winked again.

“I’m done with this game,” Error muttered, hurriedly standing up and leaving the room.

“Hey, no, wait!” Lust called out, laughing. He stood up, following the other. “Error, wait, come back!”

The door clicked shut softly behind him.

“...We’re not actually gonna read what the card says, are we?”

“No way in _hell_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to make references to my other fics in my writing xD can you spot the one I put in here?
> 
> Also, shameless self promotion! If you like oneshots and silly fluffy shenanigans, go check out a drabble/oneshot collection of mine titled 'Feelin' a Little Bonely', it's small as of now, only three chapters, but I hope for it to grow bigger! ^^
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed today's episode of 'How Oblivious Can the Other Sanses Be?' 
> 
> Please leave a comment!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno just wants to enjoy a game of Go Fish, but two certain skeletons are making that impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three weeks haha
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long >∆<
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Go fish!”

Fresh grinned animatedly at Geno who stared at him in disbelief.

“No *FUNK*ing way!” Geno exclaimed, clutching his three cards desperately while Fresh held his one.

“Language, brah,” the other skeleton chided, cracking a smile. “Draw your card, it's my turn. And I'm going to abso-rad-ly _annihilate_ ya!”

“... Fresh, it's just Go Fish,” Geno deadpanned, reaching forward to take another card. A nine. “You, uh. Don't need to annihilate.”

The colorful skeleton cocked his head to the left, perusing that new thought before nodding, seemingly taking that matter to heart. “So, you got any nines?”

“I swear to the *FUNK*ing _stars_ ,” Geno exclaimed, pulling out the nine he drew along with the two others he held (his last card was a five) and frustratedly tossing them over to Fresh. “Are you psychic?”

Fresh furrowed his brows. “Nah, bruh. That'd be cheating, and that's some sicknasty business right there.”

Geno threw his last card to the table. “Then you're just insanely talented at Go Fish.”

Fresh cocked a brow. “Didn't you just say before the game that it was mostly luck?”

Geno buried his face in his hands. “Forget it.”

Fresh was about to reply, but a burst of shrill giggles immediately caught the attention of the both of them. Geno lifted his head out of his hands, staring in confusion at the person who had just skidded across the hardwood floor in his bare socks right into the dining room.

“If Error comes along, tell him I’m not here,” said a smiling Lust, out of breath and half laughing still.

“Uhh… okay?” Geno replied, a bit wary as Lust ran into the kitchen.

They say in silence for a moment before Fresh spoke up. “Wanna play another round?”

Geno shrugged. “Sure.”

Gathering up the cards, Fresh gave them a couple of quick shuffles before dealing them out. “Your turn, dude,” he told Geno.

“...Any threes?”

“Pff. You wish. Go Fish.”

Geno grumbled again. As he drew his card, however, he heard angry muttering coming from the north hall.

The door to the dining room opened, and Error poked his head in. Despite his muttering, he actually looked rather confused, and a bit sleepy. “Hey. Either of you seen Lust?”

Now they probably would have responded normally, had the both of them not been distracted by the rather explicit image painted in red on the other’s forehead. Geno actually would have commended Lust on his art skill(really, who else could it be?) except for the fact that it was, well…

A dick.

“Um, not to be a bother to my abso-rad-ly awesome bro, but you got a little something on the upside,” Fresh said, pointing towards his forehead.

Error frowned, then stepped out of the dining room. There was the sound of another door opening and closing, then a muffled screech.

Geno and Fresh decided it would be best not to investigate.

“Fours?” Fresh asked.

Geno's focus turned back to his cards. “Uh, no, actually. Go Fish.”

As Fresh drew his card, the door that lead to the kitchen silently opened, and Lust poked his head in.

“Did he see it?” Lust asked. “No wait, never mind, that's a stupid question, I heard the screech.”

“He’s so gonna kill you when he finds out,” Geno warned, chuckling despite himself.

“Oh, he already knows that was me. Anyways, he's got to catch me first,” Lust said with a little wink. “And trust me, I know how to escape.”

“I can't tell if that was supposed to be a sexual joke or not,” Geno said with a roll of his eyes. He turned to Fresh. “Got any nines?”

Fresh gave a small pout and handed over a couple of cards.

“Funny, I would've thought he'd be more of a six,” Lust commented.

Geno furrowed his brows in confusion for a couple of moments before he realized it. “Oh my god, Lust, there's a time and place for sex jokes,” he said, groaning in exasperation.

“And that time is always,” Lust replied. Geno rolled his eyes.

After a couple more moments, Lust turned around and exited through the kitchen. Geno turned back to Fresh. “Is it my turn again?”

“Yup,” Fresh replied, popping the 'p’.

“Any sevens?”

“Nope. Go Fish.”

A few more minutes passed, with Geno pulling ahead of the game. Sitting at 5 sets while Fresh had two, he felt rather confident that he was going to win.

As Geno was about to ask if the other had any eights, the door opened once more. It was Error again, looking positively miffed. The red on his forehead was almost gone, there were a couple of smears left. “Have you seen Lust around? At all?”

Geno shook his head, not wanting to get involved in this. Fresh made the same gesture.

Error sighed in agitation, then headed back out into the hallway.

Geno sighed. “So, do you have any eig-” he began, but was cut off by a loud, muffled squeal that dissolved into giggles.

“ _GET BACK HERE, YOU INSUFFERABLE IDIOT!_ ”

Geno sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so! Next chapter is the finale!
> 
> After this, I'm going to hopefully start a new project. And I want you guys to help me choose! :D
> 
> I have three ideas so far, all of which will be written at some point, but here they are:
> 
> \- A story featuring Error, with lots of character development and back story and all that great shit. Will feature Ink and Swap Sans as supporting characters. No shipping! Completely gen ^^  
> \- A rather dark take on the origins of Underlust, being sans-centric. It will be shorter, but be explicitly rated and have quite a few non-con elements(although I'm pretty sure I won't write any ACTUAL rape scenes, I'll just skip that with like line breaks because rape is just no. I don't want to write rape.)  
> -An origin story for a possible Errorlust child! Kind of like other sans ship children, this one won't be born like an actual kid or whatever, I actually have a few plans for this one. May include dubcon or non-con elements, but I'm still planning so //shrug
> 
> Anyways! Let me know what you think! See you in the next chapter!


	6. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night. Oh, joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you faemyth for putting up with my screaming while I wrote this
> 
> also thank you all for reading this and supporting me while I wrote it! <3 
> 
> Anyways, this is it. The big finale.  
> It's not that grandiose lmao I'm sorry  
> Also I shoved like five of my ships there in the background can you guess which ones they are
> 
> ENJOY! <3

“Pleeeeease?” Swap said, tone bordering on a little bit of a whine as he clasped his hands together and gave Error his best puppy-dog eyes. Or, eye sockets. Whatever.

Error glared at Swap. “I’m not coming to your stupid ‘movie night’,” he said, crossing his arms.

Swap pouted. “But you didn’t come to the last one! Or the one before that! Or any at all!”

“Exactly, and I’m keepin’ it that way,” Error grumbled. 

Swap huffed, “You have to come to at least one!” he whined.

“No, I don’t.”

Swap thought for a moment, “Okay, if you come to this one, I won’t bug you about another movie night for another month.”

“...Make that two months, and you’ve got a deal.”

“A month and a half.”

“Deal.”

Swap clapped his hands excitedly, then grabbed Error’s wrist and proceeded to drag him to the next room over. Error twitched slightly at the contact, but other than that, he let himself be dragged without much complaint.

“Okay, so Geno’s getting popcorn, Razz is going to be back with some of the others in about five minutes, then the rest should be coming soon - they promised - and that’s it! So you can just wait here, I’m going to get some blankets,” Swap said, leaving Error in the TV room. 

Error let out a small sigh before retreating to one of the couches, sitting on the far left. He curled his legs inwards and sat like that for a couple of moments before deciding the position was uncomfortable, then putting his feet back on the floor.

“So, Swap actually managed to get you to come this time, huh?”

Error turned his head towards the door, where Geno was standing, holding several bowls of popcorn. “Just to get him to stop nagging me. What’s it to you?”

“Eh. Just curious.” Geno paused. “Popcorn?” he offered.

Error pondered it for a moment and then shrugged. “Sure. Why not?”

Geno headed over and handed him a bowl of popcorn, sitting down on the other side of the couch and getting comfortable. “I put a ton of butter on it. Always makes it better.”

Error snorted, then picked up one of the pieces of popcorn and tossed it in his mouth. Immediately, his tongues picked up the burst of flavor - damn, Geno wasn’t kidding when he said he’d added a bunch of butter. Error looked down at the popcorn bowl. “If you have  _ this  _ every movie night, then I might be persuaded to actually come join you guys again.”

Geno blinked, then chuckled. “Wow. Imagine that. You actually enjoying something.”

Error turned to Geno and scowled. “You make another comment like that and I’ll hang you by the piece of soul you still have left.”

Geno flinched - well, you can’t win ‘em all - but brushed it off, “Still, it’s kinda nice to have ya here.”

Error grumbled and continued eating his popcorn.

There was a crash and the sound of glass shattering before the buzz of idle chatter floated into the room, followed by an exclamation of “THAT WAS THE FIFTH VASE THIS WEEK!” which  _ sounded  _ like Razz but it probably could have been Ink as well - no, it was Razz, because said angry skeleton stalked right into the room, followed by a couple of others.

“I think we should probably move the vase, next to the entrance probably isn’t the best place for it,” Sci advocated, twiddling his thumbs together nervously. Fresh and Ink were behind him, chatting idly.

“Well, maybe you should stop being so clumsy, then,” Razz grumbled, huffing and crossing his arms. “Where’s the popcorn?”

“Coffee table,” Geno answered, pointing to where he’d set down most of the popcorn. 

There were a couple of pops - teleportation, ugh - and Error looked over towards one of the other couches, where Classic and Outer had appeared on, tangled together in an awkward mess.

“I heard there was popcorn,” Outer said, trying to untangle himself from the other version of himself. It succeeded, but he ended up toppling onto the floor with an ‘oof’. 

“Help yourselves,” Geno said again, gesturing to the bowls that sat on the table. Both Classic and Outer retrieved a bowl each before returning to the couch and flopping down onto it. 

“No, hey! Where do you think  _ you’re  _ going? You’re coming to movie night too!”

Swap - holding a bunch of blankets under one arm and dragging a protesting Fell in by the hood of his jacket, entered the room, grinning. “Everyone here?” he asked.

Each of the Sanses in the room gave some form of affirmation, while trying to both grab popcorn and find a seat in the overcrowded TV room. Error, though trying to be subtle about it, curled up further at his end of the couch. He held his popcorn bowl close, viewing the near-massacre that was going on at the popcorn table(because evidently, Geno hadn’t made enough popcorn). Eventually that got resolved(Sci and Fresh ended up sharing a bowl and Fell didn’t want any) and everyone got settled, thank God.

“All right, who’s turning on the movie?”

“Don’t worry, I got it.”

Error didn’t really register who spoke. The lights went off and the movie was turned on - some NTT special from Swap’s universe that almost nobody but Swap had seen before, but no one seemed to care. It didn’t really help Error’s concentration that most everybody seemed to not be paying attention to the movie at all - nor was the fact that the door opened about ten minutes into the movie very helpful, either.

“You guys didn’t invite me to movie night?!?” the intruder whisper-shouted.

“That’s because you make too many lewd comments,” Razz retorted at a similar volume. Error turned his head over to the door, squinting to see because of the brightness. 

Oh. It was Lust. Duh.

“Well, come on in or leave, either way just close the door,” Ink whined, pulling his own blanket tighter around him as he shifted in his current position, which was a cross between leaning on Swap’s shoulder and wrapping said skeleton in his own blanket burrito.

“Well, make room, then,” Lust muttered, closing the door behind him as he entered the room. He hopped around, trying not to step on anybody before flopping back onto the couch Error was sitting on, right between him and Geno. He leaned over to the side, flopping himself on Error’s shoulder. “Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey yourself. I’m trying to watch the movie,” Error said, shifting around to a more comfortable position. What was the main character’s name in this movie, again? Carmine? They all looked the same - then again, Napstaton  _ did  _ play all of the characters. He wasn’t too invested in that anyways, as his attention was being drawn away by the more pressing issue of  _ somebody  _ trying to steal his popcorn.

Error gently smacked Lust’s hand away from his bowl. “That’s my popcorn,” he said. Lust pouted.

“Aw come on. Please?”

“No. You got here late.”

“That’s cause I wasn’t invited.”

“Exactly. No popcorn for you.”

Lust pouted again and readjusted himself, snuggling against Error’s side. The movie went on undisturbed for a while longer - about a good half an hour, before Lust started snoring. The guy had just… fallen asleep.

The film was paused and glares were sent Error’s way. “Don’t look at me, he’s the one who fell asleep,” Error said.

“Seriously, who snores that loud?” Fell commented.

“Apparently, he does,” Geno said, unsuccessfully trying to wake him up by poking him.

Error rolled his eyes, then with one movement, unceremoniously dumped Lust off of his shoulder and off of the front of the couch, onto the ground.

Lust made a sort of snorting noise as he was pushed and rudely awakened, leading to several laughs from the others. “Wha-? What was that for?!?”

“You fell asleep, and then you started to  _ snore, _ ” Sci said, stifling a giggle.

Lust grumbled, “It’s not like I chose to snore.”

“Oh, get back up here, you big baby. I’ll share my popcorn,” Error offered.

Lust’s eyes lit up like a child on Christmas, and he scrambled back up onto the couch, making grabby hands for the bowl of popcorn. Error handed him the bowl, and Lust gave an excited squeak before digging away right into the popcorn.

“Okay, now that that’s settled, can we  _ please _ finish the movie?” Swap said. 

The movie was resumed, and  _ thankfully,  _ it wasn’t interrupted any further. The last hour of the movie was rather boring, the romance completely clich é , and the ending rather boring, but it was resolute(and overall, much better than the other Napstaton movies he’d seen, which were abominations of the art of film). 

“You know,” Lust said, finishing off his last bit of popcorn, “what would have made this movie ten times more interesting?”

Fell blinked, “Don’t you dare finish that sente-”

“Sex scenes.”

“Really, Lust?” Swap said. “He’d wouldn’t even think of filming that sort of stuff!”

“I mean, just think about it!” Lust said. “It would have spiced things up. The romance was super bland, I mean, a little action would have made people pay more attention.”

“It would have made things kind of awkward,” Error put in. “I mean, how  _ would  _ you even film that?” He chuckled. “Seriously, though. Just - awkward selfcest.”

Lust snorted, reaching up a hand to cover his own mouth. “Pfft, you’re one to talk about  _ awkward selfcest, _ ” he said, lightly elbowing Error.

Error opened his mouth to respond, but then what Lust had actually said registered in his mind and his entire face flushed a bright shade of yellow instead. “L-Lust!”

Lust cackled. “Really, though, I find it amazing how hypocritical you can be.”

“Wait - what?” Geno put in, brows furrowing. “Hold, up, what did he just say?” he said, gesturing to Lust.

“Nothing!” Error said. “Absolutely nothing!”

“Oh, it was something,” Lust said, waggling his brows.

“Anyways, that’s not what I meant and you know it!!” Error said, “I was just making a comment about the damn movie!”

“But wait, what in the world  _ did  _ you mean by that?” Ink asked, confused.

“Nothing!” Error replied.

“Bud, that was hardly  _ nothing, _ ” Fell replied, chuckling.

Error made a frustrated noise that sounded somewhat like a whale. “Lust! Help me out here!”

“Nah, you’re on your own,” Lust said, grinning like a madman.

“Seriously, though, what the hell are you two going on about?” Razz asked, crossing his arms.

Error gave one last helpless glance towards Lust before the latter gave a small chuckle, standing up. “Well, I’m gonna leave you to do the explaining,” Lust said, leaning forward to lightly peck Error on the top of his skull. “Meet me upstairs after you’re done, yeah?”

And with that, Lust left the room, leaving a hellishly flustered Error and a room full of confused, gawking Sanses.

“...So-” Classic started.

“If any of you say a single word, I’ll string you up by your souls so fast that you won’t even know what hit you, and  _ then,  _ I won’t let you down for another  _ two weeks, _ ” Error interrupted, glaring.

Ink slowly raised a hand. “I don’t have a soul-”

“ _ Then I’ll string you up by your fucking tarsals instead _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! About what I said last chapter, I've decided what I'm doing!
> 
> I got the most votes for the last two options, and I couldn't decide which one to do, so I made a little compromise with myself.  
> If any of you are familiar with Tumblr, I've put up an ask blog! Sort of an ask blog. There's not much there, only one little post, but I want to continually work on stuff there for the third option that I posted last chapter! The errorlust kid! Yay! The blog is ask-the-pixel.tumblr.com, or @ask-the-pixel. 
> 
> And I will be writing an actual story for the second option! Be warned, it'll be dark and have lots of rape/non-con themes, also being explicitly rated. I'm not sure if I'm gonna give it a happy ending, so be prepared for that as well. The title of it, when it's posted, will be Smoke and Mirrors.
> 
> also speaking of tumblr if u wanna check out my main tumblr then it's robin-the-red.tumblr.com or @robin-the-red (I do art and shit and it's a lot of shipping so just yeah) It's a SFW blog so no worries!
> 
> ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FLUFFY LITTLE STORY! Please leave a comment down below! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you don't mind, check out my tumblr! It's gallifreyan-pal.tumblr.com
> 
> I post lots of Undertale art there and reblog a bit of good art, so come on down if you wanna join in on the shenanigans there!


End file.
